


Broken Strings

by Dragonflyghter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflyghter/pseuds/Dragonflyghter
Summary: Marinette is working on her homework when Alya calls her with exciting news that famous electric violinist and dancer Lizzy Starling will be performing in Paris.  Alya had gotten an extra ticket as an incentive for Marinette to work up the courage to finally ask Adrien to go on a date.  However, things go awry hours before the concert and Lizzy becomes akumatized by Hawkmoth.  The show must go on, and only Ladybug and Chat Noir can save the night.





	Broken Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into Miraculous Ladybug a few months ago and noticed that they had a couple of cameo instances in the form of Clara Nightingale (Laura Marano) and XY (a reference to Jay-Z), So I thought "Hey, why not Lindsey Stirling? It would be awesome to hear her do a violin cover of Ladybug." So within that mindset I decided to create a cameosona in the form of Lizzy Starling and thought of the perfect punny akuma name for her (and believe me, lots of puns are to be had--ye be warned). I will admit trying to find an actual plot to execute this out was difficult so I hope it's convincing enough to be of a similar construct to how an episode would feel.  
So, without further ado, thank you for choosing to read this and I hope you enjoy.

_ Broken Strings _

Humming and violins filled the air along with the scent of freshly baked goods at the Dupain-Cheng home. Marinette bobbed her head to the lilting melody of the music as she plays catch-up with her homework, not having been able to finish it the night before due to a certain superhero who needed to de-evilize yet another akuma. Tikki sat at the edge of the table munching on a chocolate chip cookie, closing her eyes as she gets swept up in the song. The beautiful music was suddenly combined with the sound of Marinette’s phone going off. She looked over and noticed the smiling icon of her bff. “It’s Alya! I wonder what’s up.” Marinette pressed the answer button and soon Alya’s face appeared on the screen. 

“Hey girl! What’s up?” Alya asked. “I was going to ask you that, I was just finishing up some homework.” Marinette grinned. Suddenly Alya’s face sprang to life. “No way! Are you listening to Lizzy Starling right now?!” 

“Yeah, I figured I’d try listening to music to help keep the momentum going.” 

“Girl, you must seriously be psychic because I was just calling to tell you the awesome news! Lizzy Starling is going to be performing here next weekend!” 

Marinette leapt forward in excitement, “No way! You’re kidding!” 

“Mh-hm! I already got the tickets. I grabbed one for both of us and,” she held up three tickets in her free hand, “I made sure to grab an extra one so you can ask Adrien to come with us~” 

Marinette’s face went from excited to flustered. 

“Alya! Why~? I can’t do that!” 

“Of course you can! This is your chance Marinette. How romantic would it be to ask your crush to a live concert involving one of the world's greatest violinists hmm?” Alya tilted her head in a teasingly knowing look. 

“I really don’t know Alya… What if I screw up again?” 

“Look, it took a lot of string pulling to get these tickets and I wouldn’t have gotten a third if I didn’t believe you could ask your crush out. I’ll give the ticket to you tomorrow before class starts and you ask Adrien to the concert. You got this in the bag!” Alya winked and hung up. “But-!” Marinette was cut short and she slumped in her seat. 

“Wow! A live concert with Adrien? How exciting.” Tikki cheered. “I’m so nervous Tikki, I mean, Lizzy Starling is a huge deal! What if I make a fool of myself?” Marinette hugged her knees into her chest. 

“Don’t be nervous, Marinette. You’ve got to believe in yourself and put yourself out there.” 

Marinette held up the CD of a Lizzy Starling album, staring at the violinist mid-dance. 

“I bet Adrien would love to see Lizzy in concert. It could be an important bonding moment.” Tikki added. 

Marinette sighed before finding her confidence once more, “You’re right Tikki, I can’t let my nerves get the better of me this time.” 

Tikki picked up a pencil to hand to Marinette, “Thatta girl! Now, let’s get back to your homework.” 

\-----

Alya stared at her watch with concern, before she heard Marinette’s voice call over to her. 

“Hey, there you are! I was worried you would be too chicken to show up.” Alya teased, causing Marinette to roll her eyes. “Very funny, now where’s the ticket?” 

Alya held up the silver-coated slip of paper, which Marinette accepted with a tentative glance. 

“Now, we just gotta find Adrien and-- Ah! I see him.” Alya cried. Marinette jumped and lifted her head up with a shocked look on her face. “I can’t do this, I can’t I can’t!” Marinette whimpered as she fumbled with the ticket, desperate to try to hide it. 

“Uh-uh! No backing out of it this time, girl. Go get ‘em!” Alya gently pushed her forward. Marinette stumbled clumsily forward from the push until she finally fell over. Alya sighed as she held her head in her hand, a helpless smile planted on her face. 

“Hey, are you okay?”   
Marinette looked up and saw him. His mesmerizingly green eyes peered down at her as he extended a hand. Marinette panicked and shot up. “Ahhhhh yeah! Yeahyeah I’m fine, totally! Um… I...Ahhh…” She began fumbling around her person as Adrien gave her a puzzled look. As Marinette continued to pat around for the ticket, she kept averting her gaze, “Um… So… eheh…. Do… you like music? I mean of course you do, right? heheheh... I--...violins! Er, that is…” Finally feeling the slick piece of paper against her fingertips, she continued in a meek voice, “Um… Lizzy Starling is performing n-next weekend and…. I didn’t know if… Ahhh…. Next weekend is a good time for you, which if it’s not a good time then that’s completely understandable but…. Here.” The last part came out in an uncomfortable squeak as she held the ticket out, arms fully extended across her body, head hung out of embarrassment. 

“Uh….” Adrien gazed from the ticket to her and back to the ticket awkwardly. “That’s… cool of you Marinette. Unfortunately, Nathalie already gave me a backstage pass, saying it was a gift from my father… Though I kind of doubt it… Sorry.” He shrugged. Marinette sighed as she tried to hide her disappointment, “Ah, that’s okay.” 

The shrill noise of the school bell rang out as students began filing into the building. 

“Well, you tried Marinette. At least you can say that much.” Alya patted her back. Marinette frowned as she handed the ticket back to Alya, “Thanks anyway Alya, maybe Nino will go? I would hate for that ticket to go to waste.” Alya just smiled sadly and nodded. “Hey, I’m sure you’ll ask Adrien out someday. Come on, or we will be late for class.”

Little did they know, Chloe was listening in on the conversation. “I need to get backstage with Adrien!” She pressed a button on her phone and waited. After a brief pause she perked up, “Hello, daddy? Lizzy Starling is performing in Paris next weekend and I’m going to need a backstage pass.” Chloe examined her nails as her father spoke on the other end of the line and after a moment grinned, “Fabulous. Thank you daddy, kisses~!” She then hung up and crossed her arms in triumph. 

\-----

Soon, it was the day before the concert and the stage was being set up. Marinette stared out her bedroom window wistfully. 

“Everything okay?” Tikki asked. Marinette sighed, “Just thinking about how I won’t be able to hold hands with Adrien at the concert.” 

“Cheer up, Marinette. This is Lizzy Starling we’re talking about! Don’t let the rejection ruin your good time.” Tikki held out her CD. 

“I know, but still I wish I could have had that date with Adrien…That could have been my only chance to ask him out.” Defeated, Marinette flopped her head onto her desk. 

“Don’t say that. I’m sure you’ll have another chance someday. You just have to keep trying. For now though, have fun at the concert tomorrow, enjoy the moment!” Marinette smiled sadly over at the red and black spotted Kwami, “Thanks, Tikki.” 

\-----

Meanwhile, Chloe found herself pacing back and forth in her room impatiently. “Ugh! What’s taking daddy so long!?” Unable to wait a minute longer, she pulled out her cellphone and pressed speed dial. 

“Daddy, so, you know the Lizzy Starling concert I talked about a few days ago?--” There was a pause before she stomped her foot. “What!? What do you mean they sold out?” A frantic voice mumbled on the other end of the line. 

“This is unacceptable!” Again, the frantic voice mumbled through the other side. “I don’t care! ” She then hung up with a growl. “Unbelievable! If I can’t go, no one can!” Chloe then dialed another number on her cellphone. 

“Hello? Yes. I need you to do something for me…” She smirked sinisterly. 

\-----

Soon it was the day of the concert and only minimal setup was left to do. Lizzy stood with the stage manager as he went over the progress. 

“Good job! I knew everything was in good hands.” Lizzy beamed. 

“At our current rate of progress, we should be ready an hour before you premiere.” The bulky stage manager estimated. Lizzy gave a high five to the stage manager beside her, “I knew I could count on you, Drew.” 

“Sorry to cut your celebrations short.” 

The duo looked over and there was a man in a suit. He held a clipboard, and his tired gaze met them as he pushed up his glasses. “Henry Sherrell, safety inspector. We received an anonymous tip that your production was not up to code.” 

“What? That’s absurd. We’ve got the best crew here making outstanding progress to ensure the set is in safe condition.” Drew placed his hands on his hips angrily. 

“Then I’m sure you won’t object if I take a look?” Henry raised a brow. Lizzy placed a hand on the stage manager’s shoulder, “It’s alright, Drew. Show him around and he will see for himself that there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Drew harrumphed before grumbling. “Gladly.” As both of them walked away, Lizzy’s smile slowly turned to worry. “I hope nothing goes wrong tonight…” 

As the duo toured the stage, Drew explained the process his team went through to build each platform and every board nailed securely on the floor of the stage. Henry knocked on a stage beam, then ran a foot along the creases of the floor boarding, taking notes on his clipboard. He then looked up to the upper beams. Little did Drew know, the inspector was sending a signal with a pen click to a saboteur to file down a wire to one of the stage lights. 

“...And you can see for yourself, the fireworks here have their safety switch in the on position and is being stored safely away from any source of heat or flame.” Drew continued. Henry gave an unamused nod and took note. 

“Now, are you satisfied? We still got to get set up within four hours here!” Drew huffed. 

“Yes, Mr. Ruttiere, I believe we’re done here.” The safety inspector started to walk off just as the last thread of the stage light above had been cut and landed just shy of hitting him. The light now imbedded in a small impacted crater into the stage floor. 

“What?” Drew gasped. 

“Mr. Ruttiere, This light could have potentially fallen on me.” Henry turned around. 

“But...that’s impossible! I had the electrician check the lights three times myself!” Drew protested. Lizzy soon rushed over. “I saw what happened, is everyone okay?” She asked. 

“Miss Starling, I regret to inform you that you cannot perform tonight. Your stage is a safety hazard, you will have to cancel.” Lizzy gasped before pleading, “Mr. Shurrell please reconsider!”

“I’m sorry, but my hands are tied.” Henry replied in boredom, “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have other appointments to make.” As Mr. Shurell walked away, Drew looked over at a disheartened Lizzy. 

“I’m sorry Lizzy, I thought for sure we had everything under control.” He sadly shrugged. Lizzy replied sadly before she trudged towards her trailer, “It’s okay Drew, I knew you did your best, I guess it just wasn’t meant to be that I perform tonight.” 

\-----

Light pierced through a circular shade, slowly unfurling itself to reveal millions of butterflies fluttering around a lone figure. 

“Such disappointment. The light snuffed out as plans go awry, dropping with a sudden crash. But, the show must go on.” The masked man grins evily as he held out his hand, a butterfly perching there for a moment. It’s once white wings of purity now glowing with shadow. As he releases the blackened butterfly, he purrs after it, “Fly my akuma, and fix the broken strings within her soul.” 

\-----

Back in her trailer, Lizzy gazed down at the violin bow in her hands. 

“I was looking forward to this… I should have known things would go wrong… Why did I even think this was a good idea!?” 

As tears threatened to emerge, Lizzy closed her eyes with a bowed head. She couldn’t even see the visitor that had come to greet her, let alone pick up the sound of gentle flapping that eventually settled on her bow. 

And then, she felt a cold shadow wash over her before her vision went pink, a masked face slowly came into view.

“Violint, I am Hawk Moth. Your predicament tugs at my heartstrings with how unfairly you were treated. You deserve to perform and that’s why I’m giving you a second chance. You will show them you deserve to have your show continue.”   
Lizzy grinned wickedly, “It’s show time!” 

Black ooze began seeping through her body as she started to morph. As soon as it appeared, the black ooze melted away to reveal bright orange skin and once ginger-hair now turned a raven black. Clothed in a deep violet off-the-shoulder t-shirt with a black tank top over it, Violint gave an evil smirk, pulling the black star on her left cheek back as she let out a cackle. 

\-----

“Okay, homework is all done.” Marinette grinned. A growling sound erupted causing Marinette to look down at her stomach. “I’m supposed to meet Alya at the water fountain in half an hour so we can walk to the concert together… I’ve got plenty of time to get something to eat first.” 

As Marinette made her way down the stairs she could smell freshly baked macarons in the kitchen, which caused her to hum in delight. As she was about to reach to grab one, something caught her eye on the TV. 

“...on scene.” “Thank you Todd, there appears to be some disruption at the set where Lizzy Starling is supposed to perform tonight. As you can see behind me, people seem to be in a transfixed state.” The TV revealed some stage builders and security guards frozen in different poses. Marinette gasped, “This can’t be happening!”   
“Everyone will listen to me one way or another!” A voice on the TV cried. The reporter turned around seeing Violint. “This just in--we seem to have a source behind these mysterious occurrences.” 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to talk in the middle of a live performance!?” Violint then played a melody on a gothic-looking violin, pulses of shockwaves froze the reporter as she was about to turn back to the assailant. 

“Oh, this is bad.” Marinette whispered through gritted teeth as she charged back to her room. “That was Lizzy akumatized! Didn’t you see her violin?” Tikki cried as she emerged from Marinette’s pouch. 

“Yes, there’s not a lot of time though.” Marinette whispered. Tikki held her arms up to her mouth anxiously, “What are we going to do?”   
After a moment Marinette sighed, “The concert can’t go on without Lizzy, we don’t have much of a choice…” 

“Tikki, Spots on! Yeah!” 

Tikki warped into Marinette’s earring, and after a few moments of transformation, Ladybug emerged ready for combat.

\-----

Ladybug soon found herself at the fountain she/Marinette was going to meet Alya. She was there alright… in a frozen state infront of her phone with Nino right beside her.

“Fancy seeing you here, m’lady.” A familiarly suave voice emerged from the bench not too far off. There perched Chat Noir.

“I take it you’re here because of Lizzy too?” Ladybug crossed her arms. 

“Was at least, now she’s become Violint. Quite literally too.” 

“I wonder why though?” Ladybug pondered. 

Soon Chat looked over to see a sound wave hit a civilian. “Looks like we will find out soon enough.” 

They nodded at each other and took off in that same direction. 

\-----

“I won’t be silenced! I will have a captivated audience!” Violint leapt and twirled as she continued to paralyze Paris with her sound waves.

“Don’t you know violins won’t solve anything!?” 

Violint turned around and Chat Noir landed on his feet with Ladybug right behind him. 

“Really, kitty?” Ladybug rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, when the opportunity presents itself.” Chat shrugged with a smug grin. 

Violint’s vision went pink again as Hawkmoth talked through to her, “Ladybug and Chat Noir are here to stop your performance. Don’t let them stand in your way! Their miraculouses, that’s their weaknesses. Take their miraculouses and bring them to me.” 

“I will not let you stop me! My debut has only just begun.” Violint growled as she sent more soundwaves out. 

“Better duck.” Ladybug warned as she and Chat dodged the sound waves. Soon, they found themselves grouped back together behind a tree. 

“Got any ideas where her Akuma is?” Chat asked as Ladybug peeked around the trunk. She answered, “My best bet? Her violin. But how are we going to get close enough without getting hit by her sound blasts?” 

“Let’s cross that bridge when we get there.” Chat replied. “Sometimes you are impossible.” Ladybug groaned. “I try my best, m’lady.” Chat bowed. 

Ladybug huffed at Chat’s childish behavior before examining the area. She soon found that on the stage were a couple of mirrors. “I think I have an idea.” 

The duo tucked and rolled from their hiding spot as Violint turned around. 

“So that’s where you’ve been hiding this entire time! You will not slip away from me.” 

More soundwaves emitted from her violin, but failed to hit their targets. Ladybug and Chat ducked behind the mirrors and grabbed them from the set, just long enough to cover their torsos. The soundwaves then began to bounce off the glass, causing Violint to fume in rage. “This is unacceptable!” 

“Now!” Ladybug cried. Chat pounced and snatched the violin out of the Akumatized Lizzy’s hands, smashing it to the ground. 

“No!” Violint screeched. However, much to their dismay, the heroes found no black butterflies coming out of the disrepaired instrument. 

“It wasn’t her violin?” Ladybug gasped. Violint then smirked evily as she held out her hand. Black blobs of energy gathered before another violin appeared in her hand. 

“We’re in serious treble.” Chat remarked weakly. 

“It’s over!” Violint began playing a rapid tune, sending a bigger soundwave at them, the strong impact caused the mirrors to shatter. Once again, the heroes had to flee and regroup. 

“Leaving so soon!? You have yet to hear the encore!” the evilied Lizzy shouted out to the void. 

“Okay, so new plan.” Chat whispered to Ladybug from behind the stage. 

“The Akuma wasn’t in her violin…” Ladybug pondered as flashing images of Violint came through her mind. “Wait a minute…” the memory zoomed in on Violint’s bow hand. “Her bow! That’s what must be akumatized.” Ladybug smashed her fist on her palm in realization. 

“Now we’re getting somewhere. But how do we get to Violint? The mirrors are busted.” Chat shrugged. 

“Leave it to me.” Ladybug replied before she threw up her arm, her yoyo tossed upwards. “Lucky charm!” 

Soon a big glass bowl materialized. Ladybug raised an eyebrow at the clear dish that landed in her hands. 

“Now’s not exactly a time to think about making a salad.” Chat grunted. 

Ladybug looked around as she searched desperately for answers. Soon, her eyes focuses on Violint hovering in place as she looked around for her and Chat. Ladybug noticed the Violin and bow, and then looks back down on the bowl, the dots connected together. “We don’t stop her sound waves… we send them right back to her!” Ladybug replied triumphantly. 

“The show’s not over yet! Everyone in Paris will be entranced by my song.” Violint growled. 

“It will be over sooner than you think!” Chat Noir emerges from behind the set. 

“Hmph. Not if I have a say!” Violint grinned devilishly as she sent another soundwave at Chat. 

“Now!” Chat cried. Ladybug tossed the glass bowl to him, which he catches and pointed indirectly at the blast. The concave shape of the bowl caused the soundwave to be caught and angled back at Violint. 

“No! This cannot be-” Before she could finish, she stood there frozen, caught in her own spell. 

Ladybug then went over and plucked the bow from Violint’s hand and snapped it in half, tossing it to the ground as a shadowy butterfly emerged. “No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” Lazybug unzipped her Yoyo and flung the weapon, the Akuma caught in a single sweep. “Gotcha!” 

The yoyo opened back up and out flew a newly purified white butterfly. “Bye bye little butterfly.” Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air once more, “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

With her miraculous powers, Ladybug unfroze every citizen affected by Violint’s soundwaves, repaired the shattered mirrors--now back onto the set, violin bow together in one piece and Lizzy returned back into her civilian state. 

“Where...am I?” She breathed in a daze. 

“Pound it.” Chat and Ladybug fistbumped each other before rushing to check on Lizzy. “Are you okay?” Chat asked. 

“Yeah...I...think so.” Lizzy replied. 

“You better hurry, your show is going to start soon.” Ladybug smiled. Lizzy shook her head, “No...it won’t. The show’s canceled.” Ladybug and Chat’s face sprung in shock as Lizzy continued to explain, “A safety inspector came and shut us down. That light snapped from the rafters and caused a safety hazard, we can’t possibly perform now.” Lizzy gestures to the fallen stage light from earlier. 

Chat walked over and inspected it before noticing the wire. “Hmm… wait a minute! This light didn’t snap and fall, it was cut!” 

“What?” Lizzy gasped. 

“The ends look frayed, like someone deliberately tried to whittle away at it,” Chat continued, “Looks like you had a saboteur.”   
“Seems like the show can go on afterall.” Ladybug smiled. Lizzy’s face lit up as she nodded, “Yeah! I’ll call my supervisor and Drew so we can get this stage fixed and back in shape.” 

Soon, Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses beeped. “Looks like we should be going too.” Ladybug scratched the back of her head. “After you, m’lady.” Chat bowed. Ladybug tossed her yoyo at a street lamp and flew off before Chat Noir catapulted the opposite direction. 

\-----

“Once again Ladybug has ruined everything! But just you wait… soon, it will be lights out for that little pest!” Hawkmoth raged. 

\-----  
“Seriously, where is that girl?” Alya whispered as she checked her watch. Marinette soon came running up to Alya, waving her hand. “There you are. What took you so long?” Alya crossed her arms. 

“Sorry, I grabbed something to eat and it kind of made me sleepy so I took a nap.” Marinette lied sheepishly. 

“You are hopeless sometimes.” Alya joked before grabbing Marinette’s wrist, “Come on, we’re going to be late!” 

Soon, the stage lights came on, and Lizzy Starling walked on set as she played her violin, dancing about as the crowd cheered. Once the song ended a manager approached Alya, Nino and Marinette. 

“Excuse me, are you Marinette, Nino and Alya?” The woman asked. 

“Uh… yeah.” Marinette replied with uncertainty. The woman handed them three silver tickets with stars punched in them. “You’ve been upgraded to backstage pass, courtesy of Adrien Agreste.” Marinette and Alya gasped.

“Seriously!?” Marinette squealed. “This is so awesome!” Nino cheered. Alya draped an arm over Marinette and winked, “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go!” 

\-----

“Dude, serious thanks for the upgraded pass.” Nino grinned as he fist bumped Adrien.

“Ah, it was nothing. Sure beats being back here by myself.” Adrien smiled, “Besides, it was the least I could do.” Adrien then looked over at Marinette, who went buggy-eyed as her cheeks flushed pink. 

“Hey, Lizzy is about to start again!” Nino pointed. 

Attention was brought back to the dancing musician once more, but not before Alya whispered to Marinette, “Looks like you’ve got your date after all.” 


End file.
